


FIC COMING DOWN

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly





	FIC COMING DOWN

So now that grad school apps are done this season, I’m gearing up to submit my next novel for query, which is The Door Through the World. Which means I’ll be taking it offline shortly before sending out my query letters. So if you want The Door Through the World, PLEASE go download the PDF/MOBI/whatever file from AO3 NOW. I’m not sure when I’ll be sending off the queries, but probably within the next three weeks or so. So get it now! Before it’s offline forever!!!!


End file.
